millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Event Missions/@comment-3319267-20160201143142/@comment-27627294-20160202173037
No need to be sorry, it is superb information :) And more than being superb it is also an staggering demonstration of the challenges facing our version of the game. It drives home, based not on opinion or guess, but on hard cold facts, beyond any debate or doubt the difference between the two. 50% Content including No Revivals, No Awakenings, and, well, I not sure how many characters we are missing due to the "loli" thing. Somewhere between 10 and 20? Had that been attempted on the JP market the game would probably not even have died, as it would simply not have lived at all in the first place. It is amazing that the game can even stand. The events are, once the basic content is consumed, its life blood, the main source of new characters, maps, challenges, enemies, things to do, things to grind, things to want and get, things to revive, the entire basis for choice and multiple events. The basis for keeping people in and generating the money that allows it to continue ! They are what gives the game life beyond the first 3 months. And here we have half a pace of what made it a success in JP. Incredible. A monument to the soundness of its basic design. But also one that raises two questions, 1. How long can it endure? When does the content strangulation become too severe for it to keep players and attract new ones to replace those who leave. When does the cost of ported content become to high for the payers left to sustain? How many players go DMM or out never to return. 2. Will it ever change? Why pay when you dont know if it is there tomorrow. and for half of what they get on DMM, and when you team can do anything there is and breaks are snooze feasts that turn forums into graveyards of inactivity. ---- Well. No one else posted before me it seems, maybe I am the only one shaken by finally having numbers on it and seeing the final dot in the debate of where we are compared to DMM for the same period of its first year of life. The answer : Way Way behind, It would take an ENTIRE YEAR more, or TWO YEARS in total just go through what they did in their FIRST YEAR. Like a cycle with training wheels, just for adults ... We seriously need in a polite, friendly and non-rant manner to ask them to stop the breaks. It is not funny anymore. DMM was a smashing success, passed 1.5 mio in the summer, we can do good too, need that content, need that pace. Or we'll be doing what they do now in what 2018/2019 if the game even exists.Not asking for jumps. But breaks gotta stop and events each week. (and just for fun, where is my chistmas event with a neat babe is christmas gear :) )